


Can't see nobody else but you no

by rentours



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'll add more tags as i go, Light Angst, M/M, jeno calls mark baby, platonic markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rentours/pseuds/rentours
Summary: in which Jeno likes Mark, and Mark likes Johnny (*inserts thor's face* does he really though?)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this was actually supposed to be a one shot but i thought i needed some motivation to continue so why not just split into three parts. this is also pretty much self indulgent because i wanted to read something specific with markno but the only way i could achieve that was to write it myself lmao so here we are!!! anyway pls don't expect too much as my english vocabulary is limited :<< however i did try my best to make it somehow bearable to read so hnggghhh it's unedited so if you notice any error i'd say sorry in advance! have fun reading :D

Hopeless is what Mark would describe himself. It's already been three years since he laid his eyes on his crush but up until now he still feels like a teenage girl blushing over the smallest things. He's not even sure if it's still considered a crush, but one thing he knows: his heart always flutters when the other man is around.

_Johnny Suh_. His best friend, Donghyuck's, cousin. They met at Donghyuck's 17th birthday party. Mark clearly remembers how awkward he was when he was introduced to Johnny. When the older smiled at him, apologized for ruffling his hair, and said that it was out of habit, he felt as if the god was finally hinting on giving him his well-deserved love life. Three years later, he still doesn't plan on making a move on Johnny. And for the record, it's not like he knows how.

It's all Donghyuck's fault, he thinks. They're best friends. Attached to the hip since they were eleven and it didn't even cross his mind to let Mark know that _Oh I have a cousin studying in Chicago. Four years older than you. Did I mention that he's hot? He's basically the heartthrob of their university and is loved by everyone including the parents. the parents, Mark lee!!!_ not until he turned seventeen. It's also not helping that everytime Mark would seek help from Donghyuck, the latter would just wish him good luck because Johnny isn't the type to involve himself in any romantic relationships. When Mark would tell him that he doesn't know that, Donghyuck would just dismiss him, and say: _Who's the cousin here, Mark?_ And Mark would shut up because well, he has a point. Donghyuck always has a point, not that he would admit that out loud.

Sometimes, he blames himself for it, for liking someone who's way out of his reach, for easily falling into guys with huge muscles and a captivating smile. On top of that, Johnny is nice. The nicest person he's ever known. Donghyuck says he's probably just biased but that's not the point. Johnny is nice, and he has a lot of witnesses to prove that. He wonders if that's what has pushed him to develop a crush on the older. He most likely misunderstood Johnny's kindness into some sort of flirting but then again, who wouldn't fall for that, right?

"What's the baby thinking about?" his face immediately displays an expression of disgust when he hears the voice. He attempts to stand up from where he's sitting but the other is quick to grab his arm.

" _Chill_ , I just came here."

"Fuck off, Jeno." You see, Donghyuck has a big family tree. He has another cousin which Mark wishes was the one who studied in Chicago instead. Jeno is a pain in the ass, and everyday he reminds Mark of that.

He met Jeno when he was seventeen. The younger was sixteen back then. Their first encounter, for some unfortunate reason is stuck in the back of Mark's mind. It's something that no matter how hard he tries to forget, it will never just work out.

_It was a Friday evening. Fridays are for Mark and Donghyuck's netflix sessions for they both don't have classes the next day. Mark would always be the one to sleepover on Donghyuck's house simply because his parents were too occupied with their jobs that they forgot that they had a child to come home to. Donghyuck didn't mind though. When Mark showed him the worried look on his face, Donghyuck told him that he had a cousin staying over for two months so somehow he had company. He hadn't met this cousin before, but what's important to him was that Donghyuck wasn't alone._

_They were in the middle of preparing their snacks in the kitchen when he heard Donghyuck let out a curse._

_"What's wrong?" He asked the other while opening up the bag of chips he brought with him._

_"I forgot to buy Delight, Mark!"_

_It wasn't a big deal for him, but for Donghyuck it was. Delight was his favorite drink, and for him a movie would feel better if he was drinking Delight while watching. He didn't see the correlation at all, but Donghyuck was Donghyuck. If he wanted something, he needed to have it._

_"Would it be alright if I leave you here? I'm just gonna drop off the nearest convenience store. I'll be fast, promise."_

_There's no way he could stop Donghyuck from going so he nodded his head and asked him to buy him a chocolate bar._

_When Donghyuck left, he decided to go to the living room and wait there. He sat on the couch and played games on his phone._

_A few minutes later, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and he instantly stood up to greet them. Must have been Donghyuck's cousin, he thought._

_When he turned around to see Donghyuck's cousin, he's met with an equally shocked pair of eyes. He knew Donghyuck came from a family of nice genes but no one's really prepared once they've set their eyes on it, do they?_

_To break the tension between them, Mark spoke for the both of them, "Uh hi, I'm Donghyuck's best friend, he went out to buy Delight. He'll be back soon so if you need anyt─"_

_"You're pretty."_

_Wait. What?_

_Before he could mutter a response, Donghyuck was already at the door, "Hey Mark, I'm here. I'm sorry it took m─ Oh you guys met."_

_"Jeno, meet my best friend, Mark. Mark, he's jeno, my cousin."_

_Mark turned to Jeno, but when he looked at him, the other had already a smirk on his face. Mark knew then that the name Jeno sounded trouble, and he was right because after their first meeting, the younger kept on bothering him by flirting shamelessly which sometimes made his heart flutter but never, not over his dead body, would he confess that._

"Why are you always so worked up when I'm around?"

"You're asking me that?" he scoffs, and removes Jeno's hold in his arm.

"Yes, Mark. You seem to be the only one who hates my guts."

Well, he's not wrong. Apparently, Jeno, as much as Johnny is, is also loved by everyone _(Honestly what is with Donghyuck's family and why are people head over heels for them?)_. Literally, everyone in their campus seems to adore Jeno in all his glory which leaves him to be the only member of the _Jeno haters club_. He thinks too, that perhaps he's just driven by his annoyance towards Jeno that's why he can't see him as a nice person in general. But for the record, he understands why everyone admires him.

Jeno is attractive (again, he will never say that out loud). He's smart too, smart in the sense that he can pass an exam even without studying for it because listening to lectures is enough for his brain to decipher information. He's athletic _as fuck_. One time when the _Lee Family_ had a mini reunion and Mark was invited, one of the games they played was a relay and Jeno was assigned to ride a bicycle while blowing out a balloon for the next person to pop. Imagine riding a bicycle while blowing air in a balloon without even panting. Yeah. Only Jeno Lee can relate. He also has a nice body, but that's not surprising at all considering how athletic he is. Donghyuck said Jeno's hobby was to go to the gym and exercise. _Couldn't be me_ , he thinks.

"Maybe if you stopped annoying me, then I wouldn't hate your guts." he sees a pout forming on the younger's face and for one second, he feels guilty. maybe he was too harsh on him? but he always has been harsh on him. So he doesn't understand why he suddenly feels like he needs to wipe that pout out of him.

Perhaps, it's because it's the first time that he actually looks at Jeno after throwing his remarks on him.

The library is an overrated place to stare at someone closely and Mark can't believe he's becoming a victim of it. Jeno's just too cute when he's pouting.

_Wait. What? No no no no! No! stupid brain!_

He fakes a cough to clear his thoughts, and his voice has softened when he says, "Just stop flirting with me, Jeno."

He's not expecting Jeno to stop. Really. As if he hasn't told him multiple times before to quit. Jeno's still around him, like a puppy who will never be satisfied until the owner will give them treats.

Jeno looks at him, straight in the eye. He's not pouting anymore, instead he sees a flash of seriousness on the other boy's face. Mark's not gonna pretend that it doesn't intimidate him.

"There's a difference between flirting and telling the truth, Mark."

One thing Mark hates the most about Jeno is that he's never at loss for words. For some reason, he always finds the right words to make Mark frozen in his place. Jeno's been playing games with him since the beginning but not a day in the four years they have met each other that Jeno is the first to give up. It's always Mark who's speechless after a 5-minute bickering _(flirting, Donghyuck corrected)_ Mark is aware that he'll never get close to how smart Jeno is, but even an eight year old kid can talk back to what their elders have to say.

He rolls his eyes at Jeno then aggressively shoves his other _tote_ bag to the latter.

"I hate you. Carry that for me."

When he leaves their table, he doesn't see the way Jeno's eyes glitter with joy. "Yes, boss!"

✿

"Your cousin's frustrating."

They're at Donghyuck's household this time. Mark's roommate's boyfriend will be coming over and as much as he trusts his roommate enough to not do lewd things while he's around, he still doesn't want to feel as if he's third wheeling them.

So here they are. Mark sprawled on his bed, staring at the ceiling while Donghyuck plays a game on his computer.

"Which one?" Mark sends a glare towards Donghyuck's direction but the latter pays him no attention since he's busy playing whatever game he's installed on his new pc.

"You know what? Nevermind. You're actually the most frustrating." He hears Donghyuck chuckle, but makes no attempt to speak. _Games before Bros it is._

Donghyuck knows who Mark was referring to. One reason, he just doesn't associate Johnny with any word. When he talks about Johnny, he's careful with what he has to say about him. He thinks it's the least he can do as his admirer for three years. On the other hand, when he talks about _the other cousin_ , he just spits out whatever is on his mind.

He's reminded of what happened yesterday. When they exited the library together, Jeno kept on teasing him and even tried to hold his hand. Jeno invited him to eat lunch then he eventually said yes because apparently free food was enough and a valid reason to eat with the person you're annoyed with. What he didn't expect was Johnny to be in the same café as they were in. Jeno probably noticed how preoccupied Mark got since he realized that he was in the same room as his crush, so the former did his usual thing to tease Mark until he just snapped causing Johnny to look at their direction. Jeno waved at Johnny and the latter did the same. Mark finished his food with a blush on his face while Jeno was on his side, still laughing because of the recent incident.

_"Do you think that's a turn on or a turn off to him?"_

_"Oh shut up, Jeno."_

"You should give him a chance." He turns to see where Donghyuck is and realizes that the younger is already shutting down his computer.

"Give who a chance now?" He asks, although at the back of his mind he has an idea on who.

"Mark," Donghyuck sends him a look that says _oh you very well know who I was talking about._

"He's just playing around."

"For four years? No one has that patience, dude."

_Okay. That's true but still._

"Even if he was serious, you know I like Johnny."

He does like Johnny, and Donghyuck should be his number one supporter when it comes to his hopeless crush on him. He's always been the one who Mark goes to for advice when he feels like making a move on the other or when he wants to know more about Johnny's interests, what would Mark have to do to gain Johnny's attention, what are his likes and dislikes, and if mark is able to do the necessary adjustments for him. It's not like he doesn't have other friends, he does have his own set of friends, but he feels more comfortable telling his best friend about it. Donghyuck had asked him before if it didn't feel weird gushing over your crush with his own cousin, but Mark just answered no. Donghyuck might have a sharp tongue but he does surely know how to keep secrets. Which is why for three years, he managed ( _still managing_ ) to admire Johnny in silence. _Well, not really, since he does it with Donghyuck too, but you get the point._

"Yeah. But where's the progress?" when Mark doesn't answer, Donghyuck continues, "For all the years I've been with Jeno, I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."

_And how does he look at me?_ he wants to ask but he thinks it's not the right time to, and it's not like it matters to him anyway. No, not at all.

"Okay, Hyuck, let's say he does like me for real─"

"He does," Donghyuck interrupts.

"Don't you think that's a little bit unfair on his side? I mean, I already have someone else on my mind,"

"Mark, giving someone a chance doesn't necessarily mean that you're leading them on. It just means that at least you're trying to like him, you're giving him and yourself a chance to work things out. And if it fails to work out, then you two just have to talk things through."

Donghyuck makes his way to where Mark is sprawled on the bed. He sits beside him and pats his lap for Mark to rest his head on it. Mark instantly follows. He stares at Donghyuck and wonders how his best friend can make things seem so simple with his words. What Donghyuck has just proposed is easier said than done. Feelings will be involved, and Mark has never been the one at handling them.

"Besides, that's Jeno. He's way nicer than you'll ever be, Mark. I'm sure he'll understand if you explain it to him."

Mark slightly punches Donghyuck's chest with that and pouts "Still,"

"Our _baby_ Markie," He squeezes Mark's cheeks, "I'm not forcing you to give it a go. That's your life after all, but really, there's no harm if you think about it."

He doesn't respond at that, just hugs his best friend until they're both snuggled on his bed.

Donghyuck's right, there's no harm in thinking about it. He's still not sure if he wants to be up for it though.

✿

As much as Mark doesn't want himself to engage in anything that relates to Jeno, for some reason, he always ends up being with him.

Mark's always alone at lunch time. Unluckily, his and Donghyuck's schedules don't match. Don't get him wrong (again) he has other friends who aren't Donghyuck, it's just that they reject him every time he asks them out for lunch because apparently they still have to finish their homeworks. And well, he's the type to do his homeworks _at hom_ e which leaves him to do nothing during his free time at school.

It also just so happens that Jeno has the same lunch time as he does.

And now, they're practically lunch buddies.  
When Mark told Jeno that he didn't need one, it wasn't surprising that the latter would just ignore him and continue to give him company. Although, it gave him a little shock when Jeno started to discuss astrology and stated that he was lying about being okay eating lunch alone because he's a _leo_ and _leos_ basically feed on people's attention. He's not gonna lie, even if he's not a firm believer of astrology, he finds that extremely offensive.

On updates about his hopeless crush: He still sees Johnny once in a while. When he goes to Donghyuck's house to hang out, Johnny would sometimes be there. They exchange nods _(with a bit of a blush on Mark's cheeks)_ and that's it. He still doesn't know how to approach Johnny without looking like a fool, but then again, Donghyuck is there to remind him that he doesn't need to worry about Johnny anymore because Jeno's there anyway.

He wants to smack his best friend's face.

✿

It's a Friday afternoon. Mark's class has just ended and he has nowhere else to go. Donghyuck took a raincheck on their supposed dinner for a project they need to work on which Mark couldn't complain about because he's a college student himself. He understands that no matter how important you are to one person, you will never win when you compete with a school requirement because that's the number one priority. That's just how it is with the educational system today. As much as he wants to ask for a change, it's not like there's something he can do, unless the higher ups would be willing to cooperate and hear what the students have to say, then it would be possible. But considering how things are moving right now, he'd rather focus on stuff that would actually benefit him.

He's currently walking along the sideways of their university grounds and is on his way to exit the campus when a car stops beside him. He ignores it having to know who's the person inside the car and continues to walk faster than his pace earlier.

The car then starts honking. There are a few students roaming around and instead of looking at the culprit of the noise, they choose to stare at Mark's direction.

_And Jeno still had the audacity to say that leos crave for attention all the time?_

He stops in his tracks. As he's about to face the car, he sees that the window of the driver seat is already rolled down. _Surprise, Surprise. Who else would it be?_

"The _baby's_ alone again today?" he teases.

He couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes at that. At the same time, he feels his cheeks heat up.

"Stop calling me _that_."

"But you like it when Donghyuck does."

_Wrong_. He likes being called baby by everyone but that's a secret he and the _dear readers_ only know. _Little spoon rights!_

"Yeah. and you're not Donghyuck." and there goes Jeno again with his kicked puppy face that Mark wants to smash with either his fist or his li─ NO! no! no! JUST NO!

As he's silently trying to scold himself from thinking about possibly kis*ing Jeno, he hears the other call his name, and signals to the passenger seat. Mark rejects his offer of taking him home (because originally, he wasn't planning to go home yet) He's been spending a lot of time with Jeno lately. He doesn't fancy other people getting the wrong idea. Especially if it's Johnny. Not that they're together in any way or not that Johnny feels the same way for him. It's just that he doesn't want Johnny to think that he's playing around with his own best friend's cousin.

Jeno being as stubborn as ever, continues to pester him, offers him free dinner, and even says _please_ just so he can have Mark agree to come with him. Mark still insists on saying no but when Jeno confesses that Donghyuck had asked him to treat him out to make amends by ditching him on a Friday night session, he finally gives in.

He hates his mind for thinking that if not for Donghyuck's request, Jeno wouldn't have offered him a ride home in the first place.

It's not supposed to matter. Whatever Jeno does for Mark, with or without Donghyuck asking him to, it shouldn't matter. He doesn't like Jeno. Not in a friendly way, and definitely not in a romantic way.

But why does he feel disappointed?

He makes his way to the passenger seat of Jeno's car and convinces himself that it's probably just because he skipped his lunch prior and is feeling extra hungry right now.

Jeno is surprisingly quiet when he drives so Mark uses this opportunity to observe the surroundings outside. He's not sure where Jeno is taking him. The other had asked him earlier what he wanted to eat and he said anything's fine because it's Jeno's treat anyway but honestly that's just a lame excuse for his indecisiveness. So now they're driving off to what Jeno calls mercato. He said it's perfect for those who can't decide on what to eat. Although the food prices might be a little bit more expensive than the usual, the taste makes up for the most of it.

The car comes to a stop at the red light. Mark tears his eyes away from outside, and starts to wonder inside Jeno's car. Come to think of it, it's actually his first time here. When they go to lunch together, they usually just pick the ones that are near the university so it wouldn't be a hassle to go back for class. Jeno's car is nothing special, just the typical stuff you see inside a car. But one thing catches Mark's attention. It's a mini lion plushie hanging around the rearview mirror. Jeno seems to notice his sudden interest in the mini lion that he starts to speak.

"That's you." he doesn't respond at Jeno's comment. Jeno then explains that Hyuck told him about his resemblance with a lion after he saw his contact name on the other's phone. Ever since, he couldn't stop thinking about it and he happened to pass by at _Miniso_ last week and bought it impulsively.

"Why?" he questions. _Why are you doing this, Jeno?_ Mark can't think of any plausible reason on why Jeno would buy a mini lion plushie that very much resembles him and place it on the rearview mirror of his car. Even Donghyuck, his best friend, hasn't thought of doing that. So _why?_

He glances at Jeno, the latter with his eyes on the road as the street light goes green, and a soft grin on his lips.

"I like you."

"You don't." he quickly protests. There's a sigh from the other side of the seat.

"How many times do I have to prove that I like you just for you to believe it?"

Jeno's eyes are still on the road when he says this which means that the chances that he's lying about it is high. Donghyuck also has mentioned before that he took acting classes with Jeno when they were still kids. He asks Jeno to stop the car so they can properly talk this out. Jeno obeys and parks his car at the nearest fast food restaurant's driveway. They're gonna have to buy even a _sundae_ for that, but that's future Mark and Jeno's problem to think about. For now they have to sort out whatever this conversation might be.

There's a whole 10 seconds of silence before Mark gets the confidence to break it.

"You know I like Johnny." he voices so softly, it almost seems like a whisper.

He sees Jeno tighten his hold on the steering wheel, still looking straight ahead.

"I also know that it's been three years but there's still no progress in your relationship."

"Fuck you, Jeno." he spits out and moves to unbuckle his seatbelt. Jeno immediately removes his hands on the steering wheel and stops him from leaving the car. He's well aware that he has no chance on Johnny but Jeno still has no right on being an asshole about it.

"Hey, hey, Mark. I'm sorry. I didn't mean─ I'm sorry. Please. Just listen to what I have to say. Please."

When he's calmed down, Jeno proceeds, "Date me. For a month"

Mark throws a look on Jeno. _Are you crazy?_ The latter ignores his reaction and plays with the hem of his shirt before he begins to speak again.

“I’m serious, Mark. Date me for a month. If you still don’t like me by then, then I’ll give up.”

He thinks about the conversation he had with Donghyuck last week. Is this what his best friend was talking about when he was urging him to give Jeno a chance? That at the end of it all, if it doesn’t work out, then he’d just tell Jeno about it then the younger would understand and stop pursuing him? It does surely sound like it but he’s speechless at the thought that he stays silent still.

“You can use me,” he makes a confused look at Jeno, “Use me all you want to make Johnny jealous and realize that he has feelings for you too. Just stick with the deal that for a month, you have to date me.”

_That’s pretty fucked up_ if you’re going to ask him. Is Jeno that desperate for him that it’s just okay if Mark will use him to be with Johnny? If it were Mark in Jeno’s position, he wouldn’t even have the guts to show himself in front of the person he likes. What was on Jeno’s mind when he thought of this? If he’s going to analyze it every bit, Mark would benefit the most from this and Jeno would get literally nothing from doing it unless…

“How sure are you that you can make me fall for you in a month?” he seriously needs to stop his mouth from moving first before he even gets the chance to think sometimes. He regrets it even more than when Jeno turns to give him a glance, the other has an obvious smirk on his face and his eyes are glittering from excitement.

“ _Oh believe me_ , you wouldn’t even last for two weeks.”

Mark groans in frustration at that, “You know what─”

“I’m just kidding! Please say yes.”

“Jeno─”

“Look, Mark. If you’re thinking about me, I’m fine. I wouldn’t have suggested this in the first place if I didn’t know what the consequences might be.”

“I still hate you,”

“I know.”

“You’re annoying as ever.”

“I know.”

“We should eat here instead.”

“Yeah.”

They exit the car together and go inside. Jeno asks for his number and when he questions why, Jeno just says that it’s crucial for a relationship to work out. He teases Jeno this time and tells him that he doesn’t even remember agreeing to his proposal yet. Jeno uses his weapon (re: kicked puppy face) at Mark and he loses then again. They talk about the rules while eating their meals. Mark says that he wants to keep it somehow discreet from other people. It's not that he's ashamed, if anyone would ask then they simply won't deny it. But it would just take too much of their time to think of how they even ended up together. So unless someone asks, then they would keep quiet about it. Jeno accepts it even though he has different views on it.

_But if we keep it as a secret, then how would Johnny know?_

He thinks it's funny that Jeno is the one behind all of this and yet it seems like he's just doing it all for Mark. He answers that they just have to be extra obvious when Johnny's around.

They finish their food after that. Jeno takes him home.

He jumps on his bed and closes his eyes tightly. He wishes he won't have any regrets tomorrow and for the next month.


	2. 02

Jeno is clingy. He’s so  _ fucking _ clingy. It's only just been a week but the amount of touches he's received from Jeno feels like it's for the entire month already. One thing he notices about Jeno, is that he asks for Mark's permission first before holding his hand or linking their ankles together. Sometimes, when he senses that Jeno becomes  _ too shy  _ to ask, he'd be the one to initiate the move and takes Jeno's hand in his. When they drive to the university together, Jeno's one hand is on the steering wheel and the other would be on Mark's thigh. They don't go home together though, as Jeno has gym sessions after class and Mark spends time with Donghyuck. 

  
  


Speaking of Donghyuck, his best friend has no idea that he and Jeno are in a deal and that they're dating each other. He just knows that Mark is trying to give Jeno a chance to prove himself to him. When Donghyuck found this out, he was so happy that he started hitting Mark in joy. 

  
  


_ "I can't believe you actually gave it a go. You two are gonna be the cutest couple ever!!!"  _

  
  


He feels bad for lying to his best friend (he also seems to like them together a lot) but he's got to this to not make things more complicated than they already are. 

  
  


When they have free time, he and Jeno mostly stay in the latter's dorm. It's more spacious than Mark's and he's got the dorm all to himself. Jeno says he prefers living alone because he'd probably just end up getting frustrated at his roommate.  _ True _ , if Mark has the means to rent a dorm on his own, then he wouldn't even think twice about it. Jeno's dorm is nice. It's simple but the ambiance of it pretty much screams home. One flaw is that he doesn't have food in his refrigerator. Literally, just water and a few bottles of  _ gatorade _ . So one time, he forces Jeno to go grocery shopping. It's like magic that Jeno's fridge suddenly becomes full. 

  
  


They don't get the chance to hang out at Donghyuck's, which also means that they don't get to show off their  _ pretentious _ relationship to Johnny. Mark thinks it's okay. Three more weeks to go. 

  
  


✿

  
  


"You should take a break." is the first thing that Jeno says when he enters Mark's room. Fortunately for them, Mark's roommate will be having a sleepover at his boyfriend's house so he has the dorm all to himself until tomorrow morning. 

  
  


It's 7 pm and Mark hasn't gotten an ounce of sleep since yesterday. He's been working on his english paper which should be passed at exactly 6:59 am tomorrow. Mark wouldn't be cramming over this if their professor at least warned them one week before the deadline but no, some professors can be cruel as  _ fuck _ and it just so happens that Mark gets to experience one of them. It's a 10 page essay about the strength and flaws of the government. This would be so much easier if it's only about the flaws. Mark would have finished this yesterday or would have extended more than 10 pages if he's only going to talk about how  _ fucked up _ this government is. A day of thinking about what good the government has done for its people and there are still 4 empty pages left for him to fill up. 

  
  


The reason why Jeno is with him because they weren't able to see each other yesterday as per Mark's request that he needed to finish his paper. Jokes on him, he's only halfway done. Jeno's nice enough to give him space, but knowing how clingy he can get, he's most likely  _ moping  _ somewhere and he's right about it as he received a message from Donghyuck that Jeno won't stop bothering him instead. Mark then texted Jeno that he could drop by but not without a cup of coffee. So here they are at Mark's small bedroom with Jeno sitting at the edge of his bed, and Mark in front of his laptop, the cup of coffee Jeno has brought on top of his desk. 

  
  


"Seriously, Mark. You need to take a break. You look like a mess." He stops staring at his laptop and looks over at the mirror just beside his study table. He does look like shit. The sweatshirt and shorts that he has on are the same pair that he was wearing yesterday.  _ Fuck _ . He probably smells like shit too. He groans as he bangs his head on his table. 

  
  


" _ Baby _ ," he hears Jeno call him, he doesn't lift his head up yet to hide the blush that's forming on his cheeks. Jeno tries again, and it's on 4th call that Mark finally gives in.

  
  
  


"But I need to finish this!" a pout on his lips as he speaks.

  
  
  


"And you will. if you take a break, that is. Your mind obviously can't function if you haven't slept for more than 24 hours." Jeno softly tells him, and for one second he's about to consider if only he doesn't know himself too well. 

  
  
  


"You don't understand! If I take a break now, then this paper will never get done!" 

  
  
  


"If you're worried about sleeping until the morning, then I'll stay. I'll wake you up at midnight so you'll still have time to finish it." 

  
  
  


it takes him 10 seconds to process what Jeno has said, and 10 seconds to feel how his heart jumps out of his chest, another 10 seconds to form out a reply but nothing comes out.  _ Jeno will do that for him? _

  
  


Jeno must have sensed his lack of reaction, "I mean _ ─  _ If you don't mind me staying, that is. But if you do _ ─" _

  
  
  


"I don't. I don't really mind if you stay for the night." He doesn't know where the sudden confidence comes from, but he surely is regretting it now as the air between them becomes awkward. Or maybe that's just him being himself. He's not really sure.

  
  


"Alright then." Jeno gestures for him to come to the bed. Mark stands up from his seat and walks over to Jeno.

  
  


“Wait. But what will you do?” he asks. The other just chuckles at him and he throws back a glare.  _ What?  _ He’s just concerned that Jeno would get bored while waiting for midnight to come just to wake him up. 

  
  
  


“I’ll be in the living area, play pubg or cod probably.” 

  
  


“You can stay here with me.” And there goes his mouth again having a world on its own. When he glances at Jeno, the other’s cheeks are mirroring the same shade of blush that he has. If other people would walk in this room right now, they would think that both of them look like fools. He thinks that too, but then again it’s his fault in the first place why they both ended up having red cheeks.  _ Stupid mouth, doesn’t know when to shut up.  _ He mentally slaps himself before he opens his mouth again, “ I don’t know why I said that. I’m sorry. That’s wei _ ─” _

He’s not able to finish his sentence as Jeno’s already laying down on his bed, smiling like a puppy who just got its treat from its owner. Mark’s still standing, and when Jeno looks up at him to ask what he’s still doing there, he just shakes his head as he grins and joins Jeno who’s way too comfortable in a bed that isn’t his. 

  
  
  
  


Mark wakes up with the sun hitting his face. He shifts in his position to turn away from his window. He blindly reaches out at his bedside table to get his phone and sees the time.  _ 6:50 am. _

He figures he still has some time to sleep before he starts preparing for his first class so he puts his phone back to where it was earlier. He closes his eyes.  _ 6:50 am _ . 

  
  


Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Shit. he quickly gets up from bed and goes to his study desk as the realization hits him that he has a deadline to meet in 9 minutes. He knows it's not possible to write a 4-page essay in that time, but a conclusion would do. It's better to pass an incomplete work than none at all. It's better to have a score of one than zero. He's going to cry. He swiftly opens his laptop and searches his file to type out an ending paragraph and pass it on _canvas_. 

  
  


_ Oh What's this? _

He sees at the bottom left of the word document: 10 out of 10 pages. He scrolls through his essay and scans the entire document. It is indeed done. He switches tabs and opens microsoft edge. When he’s already on the  _ canvas  _ page, he clicks the assignment that he’s supposed to submit his essay on, and finds out that his essay has already been submitted. Everything is confusing for him like as far as he remembers, he was only halfway through his paper last night. He doesn’t even remember some paragraphs that were written in it. The only thing that he can recall is that he embarrassed himself in front of Jeno by inviting him over to his bed _ ─ _

  
  


_ Jeno.  _

  
  


He instantly stands up and proceeds to go out of his room. There in the mini kitchen, stands Jeno, with his back as the view while preparing the food he probably got delivered. Jeno must have noticed his presence as he turns his head around to greet him. 

  
  
  


“Yo, you’re awake. I bought breakfast. Let’s eat.”

  
  


He ignores Jeno then curiously asks, “Did you do it? My essay?” 

  
  


Jeno stops his movement at that then continues. “Yeah. It’s not much. Don’t worry. I asked help from a friend in another school so it made things easier. Let’s eat.” 

  
  


He still doesn’t get it. They’re boyfriends, alright. But it’s fake. It’s not real. Mark’s using Jeno, and Jeno’s using this chance to make Mark fall for him. Is this part of Jeno’s plan then? That he took advantage of Mark’s vulnerable state last night so he just decided to finish his paper for him so he would feel all soft for him? Because it’s working. It’s  _ fucking  _ working.

  
  
  


“Jeno, why?” he pushes. Jeno sighs and finally faces him. 

  
  


“You looked so peaceful sleeping so I just thought it’d be a shame to wake you up.” 

  
  


He mentally melts at that. If the coochie eyes emoji was a person, it’s Mark. It’s definitely Mark. He sees Jeno turn around again to finish setting up their food. Now he doesn’t know what has gotten to him when he walks over to where Jeno is and wraps his arms around the latter’s waist from behind. He doesn’t speak. Neither does Jeno. He presses himself closer to Jeno’s back and hugs him even more tightly. 

  
  


“Thank you.” he utters, and with that, he hopes Jeno won’t notice the fast beating of his heart. 

  
  


✿

It’s 10 minutes since he’s gone inside the cafe where he’s supposed to meet up with Jeno when the latter has texted him that he can’t make it as their coach has extended their practice. Jeno apologized for it and he told him that it's okay because he probably needs some time alone to read his modules anyway. 

He orders his favorite drink and sits at the farthest booth from the counter so it won’t be too noisy when he reads. He takes out his readings, and some highlighters to start with his work. Fifteen minutes later, he thinks he’s done enough of it. He stares at his modules, and almost every part of it is highlighted as literally everything is deemed important by their professor. The  _ bitch  _ never misses a single line in every reading that she distributes.

  
  


“Is this seat taken?” he doesn't look up at that, he shakes his head instead and starts moving the scattered papers closer to him so the stranger would have a space on the table. "Thanks, Mark." he snaps his head at the stranger and sees the person he's wanting but not expecting to see the most.

  
  
  


"Johnny." The other just beams at him and offers him a cookie which he gladly accepts in return.

  
  
  


"Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Johnny asks him. He can't help but feel his cheeks heat up. If ever, this would be the first time that they would have a proper conversation. It has always been only exchanging nods and smiles between them. Mark feels the excitement tingling in his bones.

  
  
  


"Yeah. Been caught up with school. It's pretty stressful…" he trails.  _ Well _ , he's not entirely lying. Sure, he spends most of his time with Jeno, that's why he's not able to come to Donghyuck's house more often than he did in the past but his last year of college has also made him busy. "How about you?" 

  
  
  


"Me? I'm good. Just the typical stuff that happens in work. You know, toxic workmates, strict boss, overtime shenanigans. I honestly think I'm way too underpaid to handle all of those." he laughs, "But I love my job so there's not much I can do about it, unfortunately." 

  
  
  


Mark couldn't agree more with what Johnny has said as he feels the same towards college. They talk more. Mark finds out that Johnny works at an accounting firm just across this cafe, and it's currently his break so he decided to go out for a quick eat. He's actually supposed to go for a take out but he saw Mark alone so he went in and approached him. 

  
  


They don't notice the time running. It's 5 minutes before Johnny's break ends so he's the first one to fix his things. 

  
  
  


"Here," Johnny hands him his phone and he gives him a questionable look. Johnny shyly rubs his neck at that, "Your number."

  
  
  


Mark doesn't think his cheeks can go more pink than they already were since he's started talking to Johnny. He gets Johnny's phone and types out his number with his fingers shaking then hands it back to him once he's done. 

  
  
  


"Alright. I need to go. See you, Mark." Johnny leaves their table and when he's not in his sight anymore, that's when he buries his head on the table, and touches his pink heated cheeks with both of his hands as he tries to stop himself from feeling giddy with the previous encounter with his three-year crush. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**[Me] 1:23 pm**

Thank you for ditching me today :>

  
  


**[Jen puppy <3] 1:23 pm**

???

**[Me] 1:24 pm**

Bumped into Johnny at the cafe

We talked :>

  
  


**[Jen puppy <3] 1:28 pm**

Good for you then

After three years?

  
  


**[Me] 1:29 pm**

Shut up uwu 

**[Jen puppy <3] 1:30 pm**

Don't get too excited

You're still dating me :p

  
  


**[Me] 1:30 pm**

I know :/

✿

It's been two days since he ran into Johnny at the cafe. It's also been two days since he's last seen Jeno. At one point, he thought he did something wrong so he texted Jeno the next day after his encounter with Johnny if something was the matter. The other just sent him an apology and told him he's quite busy and that he'll just make it up to him next time.

  
  


He's bored out his life. He's got used to hanging out with Jeno that he forgot how to enjoy being alone anymore. With Jeno, there's always something to do, or even if there's not, he doesn't find it bland when he's with him. So he's here, in his dorm munching on some random chips that he found in their fridge while he's on his phone as an episode of  _ Kim's convenience  _ plays in the background. 

  
  


He scrolls through his stan twt account to check if there are any updates on his favorite kpop boy group _ : NCT Dream _ . He sees there's none, and immediately closes the app as there's no reason for him to stay on it or else he might find the urge to fight his co-fans. They're  _ annoying _ like that.

  
  


A text notification pops up as he's about to turn off his phone. 

  
  


**[bff and ever and ever] 2:46 pm**

my markie sense is tingling

stop sulking

i think you're forgetting that you literally have a best friend?!?

  
  


he smiles at that, though he feels sorry too for Donghyuck. he did forget about him. 

  
  
  


**[Me] 2:48 pm**

Jeno doesn't want to hang out with me :<

  
  


**[bff and ever and ever] 2:49 pm**

i'll murder him

  
  


**[Me] 2:49 pm**

Please 🥺

  
  


Donghyuck calls him after, and tells him that he's gonna come over. He also asks him if he wants something while he's on his way over and Mark replies that he's somehow craving for  _ halo halo _ . He ends the call and waits for Donghyuck to come. 

  
  


Twenty minutes later, he hears a knock on his door. He gets up from the couch and opens it. There stands Donghyuck with two plastic bags, one in each hand, beaming enthusiastically at Mark.

  
  


"You're a lifesaver, hyuck." he shoots a grin at Donghyuck.

  
  


"Anything for my best boy." his best friend remarks, and he signals him to come inside. 

  
  
  


They stay on the couch and eat their  _ halo halo _ there. After they've finished eating, Donghyuck suggests watching a horror movie because he misses watching one as the only time he gets brave enough to do so is when he's with someone.

  
  


"So you came here not because you want to spend time with me but because you miss watching horror movies?" he accuses. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck faces Mark and sends him a smirk. "Mark, we've been best friends for years. You know I wouldn't do something if it's not gonna benefit me in return," 

  
  
  


Mark slightly smacks Donghyuck's chest with that. He shuffles in his position on the couch so he can lay his head on Donghyuck's shoulder. Donghyuck promptly wraps his arms around him. They cuddle until the movie credits start rolling. 

  
  


When Mark checks the time on his phone, it's almost 6 pm. Donghyuck doesn't want to go home yet so he invites himself for dinner. They order one box of pizza (Donghyuck's treat) and a bucket of chicken joy (Donghyuck's treat again because he's the one who insisted on staying in the first place). While they wait for their food, Mark tells him about what happened two days ago. Donghyuck teasingly calls him a  _ cheater _ for it and they both just laugh it out. They talk more about college and other random things that they've missed because of Mark's absence. Mark apologizes to Donghyuck for always being mia ever since he's started going out with his cousin. Donghyuck says it's okay because he seems to be enjoying his time with Jeno anyway, and it's fine because whatever makes Mark happy makes him happy too. He doesn't miss the way he blushes at that. 

  
  


_ Jeno makes him happy?  _

  
  


He's not really paying that much attention with his feelings anymore. He just knows that when he's with Jeno, they have their own world together. He doesn't think when he's around him because when he's with Jeno, he's comfortable. Jeno has this aura with him that would make you forget what's happening outside your life, and it's a good thing for Mark because he feels more himself when he doesn't ponder about what other people would have to say. He feels safer with Jeno. When he's with Jeno, it's almost as if nothing else matters. 

  
  
  


_ Jeno makes him happy─ _

  
  
  


The sound of a knock interrupts his thoughts.

"That's probably the delivery guy. I'll go get it." Donghyuck says.

  
  
  


They eat in silence. They always do, if they don't, they won't get to enjoy their food. They don't manage to consume all of it so Donghyuck asks him to just give the leftovers to his roommate. They clean up their mess after. Donghyuck decides to rest on his couch for a while before leaving. 

  
  


"Hey, Mark," he calls. Mark turns to look at him from where he's sitting at the counter top. "About Jeno, don't worry too much. He's really busy preparing something for Jaemin. He's coming back tomorrow after a year of being an exchange student in Hong Kong." 

  
  


He knows Jaemin from stories Jeno tells him about. He's Jeno's best friend, and he's also aware that Jaemin's been in Hong Kong for a year. But what he doesn't know is Jaemin's arrival tomorrow. 

  
  


"He's throwing a party at a bar tomorrow night. He probably just forgot to mention it to you," Donghyuck continues. 

  
  


_ But why do you know? And I don't?  _

  
  


It makes sense. Donghyuck is Jeno's closest cousin. And Mark? Well, he's Jeno's  _ fake  _ boyfriend. Jeno's not obligated to tell him everything the same way he's not required to. That's how it's supposed to be between them. He ignores the arousing bitter feeling in his stomach and shoots a gentle smile at Donghyuck,

  
  


"Okay."

  
  
  


✿

“Are you sure I look presentable enough?” Mark stares at himself in front of the mirror. He’s wearing a plain white shirt with a denim jacket on top of it and a pair of black ripped jeans. They’re about to go to Jaemin's welcoming home party tonight. Jeno didn’t even message him until this noon that he would pick him up at 5 in the afternoon so he had no too little time choosing the right outfit for it. He knew about the party yesterday from Donghyuck but he didn’t know that he’d actually be invited on it. When he told Jeno this, the other just gave him an unbelievable look.

_ “Dude, I’m literally dating you.”  _ and he just rolled his eyes at that. 

The bitterness he felt last night disappeared when Jeno had explained to him earlier that Donghyuck didn’t even get the memo from him. Jeno hadn’t told anyone about the party aside from Jaemin himself, and his best friend probably got it from him because they used to date and are still in contact with each other. Mark shrieked in surprise at that as Donghyuck never told him that he’s exes with Jeno’s best friend. 

  
  


“Mark, you’ve been asking that question for five minutes straight now.” Jeno annoyingly says.

  
  


“Well, if you just informed me about it earlier, then I wouldn't be asking you now" he remarks, which makes Jeno abruptly stand up from where he’s sitting at the edge of the bed. He sees Jeno make his way to him in the mirror. Jeno grabs his shoulder from behind to turn him around and face him. For a moment, he’s shocked at how close they are. He silently observes Jeno’s face and thinks  _ he’s pretty. Jeno is so pretty.  _ He watches how Jeno’s mouth open, to possibly say something then close it again. They stare at each other for another five seconds until Jeno lets out a sigh. He cups Mark’s face with both of his hands and tenderly squeezes his cheeks. Mark makes a noise of protest at that. 

  
  


“Mark,  _ my baby,  _ you look good even when you’re not trying.” 

  
  


He pouts, “You’re only saying that because,” he raises his hands and draws a quotation mark in the air, “ _ I’m literally dating you.” _

  
  


Jeno laughs at him. He smiles.  _ What a sight.  _ “Maybe, but still doesn’t change the fact that you look good though.”

  
  


“Fine.” 

  
  


“Let’s go?”

  
  


He nods. Jeno removes his hand from his face, then reaches out to intertwine their fingers instead. 

  
  
  
  
  


There aren't a lot of people in the bar as Mark's expecting, but too many for his own liking. Jeno's hand is at the small of his back as they walk through the bar to search for Jaemin. He sees Donghyuck from the corner but doesn't make a move to greet him as Jeno wants to introduce him to Jaemin before anything else. 

  
  


"Jaem!" he hears Jeno shout. He turns to the direction where Jeno is looking at, and there he sees a man almost as tall as Jeno, looking so simple yet elegant in a beige turtleneck and brown trousers. The pictures of Jaemin that Jeno has shown him do not give justice to the  _ real  _ Jaemin. He's gorgeous from head to toe that Mark suddenly feels small with his casual outfit. Jaemin snaps his head at them and Jeno pulls him to approach the other. Jeno then eagerly wraps his arms around Jaemin, the latter does the same. Mark just watches them awkwardly. 

  
  


"Nana, I've missed you so much." Jeno says, still hugging his best friend. 

  
  


"I've missed you too, Jen." Jaemin replies as he scans Mark from where he is watching the two hug. Jaemin gives him a sly smirk before he removes himself from Jeno. Mark swallows. 

  
  


"So, is this Mark?" he asks with an eyebrow raised, Jeno just nods as an answer. 

  
  


"Oh my god!!!" Jaemin _literally_ pushes Jeno aside then goes straight at him to give him a hug. Mark sends a confused look at Jeno. The latter just apologizes on behalf of his best friend. 

  
  


"Uh… can't breathe." he complains.

  
  


"Oh sorry about that," Jaemin finally untangles himself from Mark then stares at him like how a Mom looks at a newborn baby. "Got too excited. Anyway,  _ what the hell _ . I knew you were cute from the pictures Jeno has sent me but oh god you actually look way cuter in real life. Jeno? I think I like him already. Hey, if one day Jeno decides to dump you which is most likely impossible to happen because he likes you a lot but we still will never know, I’m only one call away!”

  
  


“Jaem. You talk too much.”

  
  


“Go away! I have a new best friend.” Jaemin shields a protective arm around him to tease Jeno even more and the bickering of the two just goes on and on. 

Pause _.  _ Jeno talks about him with his best friend and even sends pictures without him knowing. If other people would do that to him, Mark would have easily felt uncomfortable with it but for some reason, he finds his cheeks heating up again at the thought that Jeno tells his best friend about him. He’s thankful enough that it’s dark so the blush on his face is barely unnoticed. 

_ He likes you a lot.  _ Despite the loud music in the bar, Mark can clearly hear the sound of his heart beating. Jeno has told him  _ I like you _ many times before and he always denies to believe that it’s actually true. But for some reason, when it came from Jeno’s best friend, the one who knows Jeno more than Jeno himself ( _ his words, not Mark’s),  _ it suddenly feels sincere. And Mark? He would have melted on the spot if not for Jeno’s arm supporting his back. 

  
  
  
  
  


Apparently, Jaemin has brought a couple of friends from Hong Kong and they’ve been wanting to meet Jeno as well. Mark tells him that he should go and join their company instead of sticking around with him since they have lots of time after the party anyway. Jeno insists on letting him go, and keeps on asking if he would be okay alone to which he just chuckles at because Jeno probably forgot the fact that Donghyuck is his cousin and Mark’s best friend at that. 

  
  


“Just go!” he tries to remove the grip Jeno has on his hand but fails to do so as the other’s using his strength for his advantage.

  
  


“5 more minutes. I still wanna hold your hand.” 

  
  


“Sap!”

  
  


“Only for you.”

  
  


And it’s only after half an hour that Jeno decides to let go of his hand and leave him with Donghyuck behind. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


An hour has passed since Jeno went with Jaemin and his friends from Hong Kong. Now, he's alone in a booth trying to finish the drink that Donghyuck had given him earlier. His best friend left him to have some fun, making the dancefloor his stage, and everyone seems to be enjoying his presence. In which Mark can't blame them, because that's Donghyuck Lee. He sings one line from a song, and everyone would be up on their knees to worship him. 

  
  
  


From where he's sitting, he can sight Jeno and Jaemin's group of friends. They seem to be talking about something entertaining as they are laughing out loud. Though, he can't hear it, he can see Jeno with his crescent eyes and mouth wide open, purely laughing at what the other guy has just said.  _ Beautiful,  _ he thinks. Happiness seems to be a good look on Jeno's face and as he looks at him even more, he can't stop a smile from creeping up on his lips. He doesn't notice he's staring until he locks eyes with Jeno. Before he can even look away from embarrassment, Jeno mouths at him.

  
  


"Where's hyuck?" he simply just points towards Donghyuck's direction in the middle of the floor, and they both shake their head as they see how wild Donghyuck has become. 

  
  


"I'll go there," He reads Jeno's mouth say. He's about to stop Jeno from going when Jaemin does the job for him and whispers something in Jeno's ears that makes the latter look at his direction, eyes brimming with apology. He quickly gets the message and sends a small nod in return to acknowledge. 

  
  
  


As he goes back to his drink, his phone vibrates in his pocket. 

  
  


**[Jen puppy <3] 10:30 pm**

Jaemin wants me to meet every single person in this bar for real smh

I'm sorry :<

I'll make this quick. Promise.

I miss you. 

  
  
  


he just smiles at that, heart fluttering loudly in his chest. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im back!!! this is basically just a fluff chapter ive been trying to insert the angst but *sighs* when it's markno i just think... they're soft lol anyway hopefully it wont take another month and a half for the next and the last chapter to be finished!!!
> 
> again, kudos and comments are appreciated. if you're here, thank you for reading!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! the next two chapters should be up soon (i think) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcomed and appreciated so if you can then please do T_T


End file.
